1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a substrate, a liquid container, a system and a control method of the storage device.
2. Related Art
As a representative example of the nonvolatile memory (in a broader sense, a nonvolatile storage section) EEPROM, FERAM or the like are well known. Those memories perform transferring/receiving of data to/from a host device and perform read/write of data. For example, an ink cartridge (a liquid container) is provided in an ink jet type printer (a host device). A storage device having a nonvolatile memory is provided in the ink cartridge (For example, JP-A-2004-299405). Information such as ID, manufacturing information, remaining amount of ink or the like are stored in the nonvolatile memory, and the storage device transfers/receives this data to/from the printer.
However, in the case where a hazard is generated in signals such as a reset signal and the like, the read/write of data in the nonvolatile memory is not performed normally, so that it is possible that writing of incorrect data or destruction of stored data may occur. For example, generally the storage device of the ink cartridge and the printer are connected by contact between the terminals and various signals such as the reset signal and the like are supplied from the printer to the storage device through the terminals. At this time, when the reset terminal becomes a floating state (non-contact state) or a noise was generated in the reset signal, sometimes the stored data of the nonvolatile memory is destroyed. For example, in the case where the nonvolatile memory is FERAM or the like in which the write operation is needed when read is performed, rewrite is not performed normally when the ID, manufacturing information or the like are read, and thus there is concern that this data is missing.